


危险关系［莉斯］

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 女攻





	危险关系［莉斯］

危险关系

O．W．Ls考试之后，图书馆就没有学生来了，除了莉莉伊万斯，她甚至还有斯拉格霍恩教授签字的条子可以进禁书区，可能这位格兰芬多女神打算在N.E.W.T.拿下所有的合格证吧。

天已经黑了，平斯夫人叮嘱了莉莉让她自己关灯就走了，她已经跟这个学生达成了默认的协议，她让莉莉在这里多看一会，莉莉帮她最后收拾图书馆的卫生。

莉莉还没打算走，今天这本书非常古老，非常有趣，只是书页上挺脏的，斑斑点点的污渍，不知道谁这么没有公德心。

她不想回宿舍去，躺在床上只会胡思乱想，她现在只想让自己忙起来，忙起来就不会去想西弗了——他们绝交了。

他失言了，他也道歉了，可是莉莉没有原谅他，就算她同样感觉痛苦得要死。

如果她的原谅不能让他从那条歧路上走回来，那她为什么要原谅他呢？

何况他也再也没来找过她。

莉莉伊万斯，你对西弗勒斯斯内普来说也不是那么重要嘛，他甚至都不愿意再来挽留你一下。

“咔嚓，”羽毛笔被莉莉摁断在羊皮纸上，她只好拿出小刀重新削折断的笔尖。

想那么多干嘛呢，莉莉？毕竟你方法已经用尽了，你总不能去求他吧？

不专心的结果就是莉莉一刀削在了自己的手指上，血一下子就流了出来，莉莉立马捂住伤口，但还是有一滴血滴在了眼前的书上。

啊，该死！莉莉拿起魔杖挥舞了一个清理一新，可血迹好像被古老的书页吸收了一样消失了，留下一个浅浅的印痕。

给伤口施了一个止血咒，今晚回去涂点白鲜明天就愈合了，就是心情糟透了。

莉莉低头想继续翻书页，可是那道印痕亮了起来，一瞬间莉莉眼前出现了一个漂亮得难以形容的银发女人，她一双眼睛就像海水一样蓝，带着摄人的光，让人一看就头晕目眩。

“处女的血味道真好。”她轻轻地舔了舔手指，好像那上面有莉莉的血一样，“而且还是个漂亮姑娘，真是非常好的资质啊。”她的声音勾魂摄魄妖气横生。

“你是幽灵？”

“我不是幽灵，”女人说，“我没有存在过，好像是被写在书里太久了，读者和作者的意念形成了我。”

这本书写得是传说中媚娃的魔法。

“那你是一个媚娃？”怪不得这么美。

“是的，我是个媚娃，我可以教你很多事情。现在，先给你一根我的头发，”媚娃不由分说从头上拔了一根银色的头发插在莉莉头上，“漂亮的女孩，你不应该烦恼，这世界上解决问题的方法有很多很多，你只是没有想到而已……”说完这句话，媚娃就消失了。

莉莉拿出镜子来照了照，她的红发里真的夹杂着一根银发，闪着诡异的光。

就算旧书里跳出来了妖精也没能阻止莉莉熊熊燃烧的学习热情，她继续在图书馆奋战到半夜两点，才筋疲力尽地回了宿舍。

她洗了澡就爬上了床，可惜睡了两个小时就惊醒了。

她用手捂住发烫的脸，天啊，她做了什么梦？春梦？

梦里西弗勒斯衣衫尽褪，躺在魔药教室那张大桌子上，露出一脸诱人的表情，她同样不着寸缕，伏在他身上，深深地吻着他，跟他连接在一起，几番冲/刺之后，他猛烈地在她身体里迸发出来，莉莉甚至能感到热流撞到她深处，撞得她直颤。

然后她就惊醒了，梦里的感觉真实到可怕，她甚至能感到子/宫仍在痉挛，她想起那个媚娃。

媚娃的声音立刻在她脑海里回响了起来，“去啊，去吸引他，去俘虏他，让他跪在你的脚下，让他苦苦哀求你。女人的一切都是武器，包括你的美貌，你的身体，只要你认为值得这么做。”

莉莉涨红了脸，她跑下床，拿起镜子看了一眼，那根银发变成了一缕，在她的红发里像火里的一道清泉。

她要去俘虏西弗吗？让他永远站在她身边，心悦诚服地臣服于她，永不离开。

第二天是个难得的好天气，黑湖边站满了考试完了幸福得冒泡泡的学生们——他们只要等到放暑假就可以回家了。耀眼的阳光照射在平静的湖面上，湖水像金子一样闪闪发光。

一大群斯莱特林男生坐在一起，里面既有雷古勒斯布莱克这样漂亮得不像话的温柔小少年，也有穆尔塞伯这种大脑比指甲盖儿大不了多少的低等动物。斯内普在人群里很扎眼，别人在有说有笑，他一个人毫无表情，他讨厌这个地方。

莉莉直接对着他们走了过去，她今天把红色长发全部扎了起来，把那一小撮银亮的发丝藏了起来。长长的马尾在她身后轻轻地摇晃着，好像开满了花的柔软藤蔓。

不知道为什么，那些一看到她就喊“泥巴种”的斯莱特林们今天看到她却安静得可怕，甚至还有几声抽气声。

“不好意思，我要借一下这个人。”莉莉站在男生堆面前，一把拉住了站在人堆里的斯内普。“谢谢，我带走了。”她露出一个魅人的微笑。

众人看着她把斯内普拖走了，才长出了一口气，“你们觉不觉得伊万斯今天特别漂亮？”有人愣愣地说，“她平时也很漂亮，但今天特别漂亮……”

“妈呀，我流鼻血了……”有人没出息的尖叫起来。

莉莉一直把斯内普拖到了一间空教室才停下，斯内普有点惶恐，他们不是绝交了吗？莉莉已经一星期没跟他说过话了，她这是怎么了？而且，这样的莉莉他从来没见过，似乎非常的……妩媚？

“西弗，我们谈个条件吧。”莉莉歪了歪头，她的马尾歪到一边，侧脸的线条也很漂亮，绿眼睛闪着柔情的光。

“什么……什么条件？”斯内普脸上一阵发烫，莉莉看上去有一种很不一样的漂亮。

“你不跟随黑魔王的条件，你发誓永远不成为他的手下。”莉莉向前一步，斯内普向后一步，整个人靠到了黑板上。

莉莉把手按在他身后，脸几乎贴到斯内普脸上了，“你想要什么条件？这样，好不好？”她吐气如兰地说，踮起脚把嘴唇贴到了他惊慌失措的嘴唇上。

斯内普感觉脑袋要炸了，他想推开她，可伸出手去，碰到的是她软软的身体。

她搂住他的脖子，扯得他低下头，吻住他的嘴唇，轻咬着，带点惩罚的力度，却又主动伸出了舌头，舔着他被她咬过的地方，轻扣他的齿龈，跟着他的舌头纠缠追逃，舔舐着他嘴里每一个角落，交换着彼此的味道。

“可以吗？”莉莉离开了斯内普的嘴唇，手抚摸着他的脸，歪着头问道。

斯内普整个人都快要炸了，结结巴巴什么都说不出来。

“不行？”莉莉后退了两步坐到了讲台桌子上，解开了自己衬衫的扣子，把他的脸埋了进去。

她的身材相当有料，胸部柔软而坚挺，斯内普只觉得她的皮肤滑腻得像是一块奶油，不由自主地想去舔。她善解人意地把自己送到他嘴边，并把他一手放在了另一边，他立刻领会了意思，轻轻地揉捏了起来。

莉莉仰起头，呼吸急促了起来，她抚摸着他的头发，发出妩媚的声音，腿盘住了他的腰，把他拉近她的身体。

“西弗，西弗，”她轻轻地叫着他的名字，他换了一个轻轻地咬着，让她的声音变得更加诱人了。

莉莉抚摸上他的脸，几乎硬把他的脸从她胸口上拽开，他一脸的潮红，双眼迷离，继续用手抚弄着那红色。

“可以吗？还要继续加码吗？”她的手滑进了他的袍子下面，顺着他的胸膛向脐下三寸摸去，他当然早就有了反应，被莉莉一把握住了。

斯内普几乎是整个人都跳了起来，他几乎带着哭腔，“我什么都听你的，莉莉，求你了，别这样，你这样我好害怕……”

“真的？”她轻轻地捏了捏他的，“永远不做黑魔王的手下？嗯？”

“嗯，我发誓，永远不做黑魔王的手下……”他一脸想哭的表情，精神都快崩溃了，看得莉莉真想继续欺负他。

“这么听话，那我会对你好的。”她亲了亲他的嘴角，把彼此的衣服整理好。“今晚跟我去有求必应屋吧。”

“去干什么？”有求必应屋？霍格沃兹著名野鸳鸯厮混地点？

“把你答应我的事情写下来啊，这总可以吧？”

“当然……”斯内普觉得事情没有那么简单。  
莉莉站在斯莱特林地窖门口，生气地皱紧了眉头。西弗勒斯爽约了，别说有求必应屋了，他今晚应该连晚饭都没吃，躲在宿舍里不敢出来。  
深吸了一口气，莉莉气坏了，西弗居然敢骗她，对他真的不能心软啊。  
她大步走向了斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室。  
“伊万斯小姐，你怎么来了？”斯拉格霍恩教授非常欣赏莉莉，有天赋的魔药天才虽然少，但也不是没有，但同时拥有美貌，聪慧和天赋的魔药天才就太稀有了，可惜是个麻种巫师，太可惜了。  
“教授，”莉莉甜甜地说，“我一直听说斯莱特林学院的公共休息室里有魔药实验台供学生用，想去参观一下，这么好的基础设施，应该在校报上大力宣传，让其它学院学习啊。”  
“哦，伊万斯小姐，你可说对了，斯莱特林公共休息室的学习条件，可真是的霍格沃兹数一数二的！”斯拉格霍恩教授最喜欢受吹捧，莉莉几句话他就骄傲了起来，同意了莉莉的要求，带她进了斯莱特林公共休息室。  
跟格兰芬多圆形的休息室不一样，斯莱特林的公共休息室是“之”字形的，注重隐私的学生能找到很多安静的小角落，也有很多可供单人或多人学习的桌子和魔药实验台。（参考了国外哈迷的斯莱特林公共休息室还原设计，知乎上有，感兴趣的可以去看看）  
莉莉猛夸了一阵斯莱特林公共休息室的环境，然后表示想去女生宿舍找斯莱特林的女级长商量一下稿件怎么写，斯拉格霍恩点了点头，挥挥手表示让莉莉自便。  
“谢谢教授，您真是博学多才领导有方！”莉莉对着斯拉格霍恩的背影大唱赞歌。  
当然了，找女级长是不可能的，莉莉要去的是男生宿舍。  
在公共休息室随便抓了一个眼熟的低年级，刚刚大家都看见是院长带她进来的，所以没有产生怀疑，低年级乖乖地带她去了斯内普的宿舍。  
轻轻敲了敲门，过了很久门里才穿出斯内普的声音，“找谁？”  
很好，如果有别人在，斯内普才不会出声，说明宿舍里现在只有西弗勒斯一个人。  
莉莉推门走了进去，转身给门施了一个强力封锁咒，“阿拉霍洞开”反正是打不开。  
“谁？”唯一放着帘子的四柱床里传来斯内普的声音，他应该在睡觉，带着一点鼻音。  
莉莉直接走了过去，她用魔杖掀开深绿色的帷幔，对准了斯内普。  
“你是自己脱，还是我给你来个全身束缚咒帮你脱？”  
斯内普整个吓傻了，他听见敲门声坐了起来，完全没想到自己在斯莱特林宿舍里还能被莉莉堵住。  
“你是……怎么进来的？”斯内普的确是在睡觉，他觉得午后的莉莉是一场梦，自己一定是吃错了魔药产生了幻觉，需要好好休息，回了宿舍就洗澡上床睡觉了。  
莉莉把自己的袍子丢在床尾，爬上斯内普的床，坐在他腰上，开始解他的衬衣。  
他的黑发凌乱地披在肩膀上，被他压的乱七八糟，莉莉把鼻子凑在他颈窝闻了一下，一股清新的肥皂味，“你洗澡了？这么乖……”她轻轻地舔了一下他的脖子，感觉他颤抖了一下。  
“莉莉！”斯内普拉住莉莉解他衬衣的手，“真的不是幻觉吗？你……为什么？”  
“幻觉？你可以摸摸看啊。”莉莉把他的手放在自己的胸脯上，端住他的脸咬住了他的嘴唇。她这次咬的特别狠，血腥味立马弥漫在两人的嘴里，她含住他的舌头，想咬，但只是狠狠吸了一口。她抬起脸舔了舔他唇上渗出的血珠，轻声说，“还觉得是幻觉吗？我还可以让你更疼。”  
“可是，莉莉……”斯内普想不明白，明明他们吵架了不是吗？为什么关系反而飞跃了一个层次？  
终于解完了他的衬衫扣子，她把他的衬衣丢到一边，手缠绕着他的黑发，轻咬着他的耳垂一路滑到颈侧，然后是锁骨和肩头，她一路啃咬，留下了殷红的印迹，让他呼吸越来越急促。  
“西弗，你是个骗子……”莉莉在他耳边轻声说，“我今天不会轻易放过你的。”  
她低头咬住他的胸口，用牙齿厮磨着他的尖端，另一只手顺着他的裤子钻了进去，斯内普震了一下，他哼了一声，身体向后缩去，手忙脚乱地拉住她不安分的手。  
“别动，”莉莉拿魔杖点了点他的鼻尖，“再动就把你绑起来。”  
“今天一定要？”他颤抖地问。  
“嗯，一定要。”你别想逃走了。  
感觉莉莉的手在上下抚摸着他，他现在无力阻止，也无路可逃，他闭上眼睛，一脸的情迷，难耐地发出了鼻音。  
上下滑动着这个新奇的东西，莉莉脱掉了斯内普的裤子，正式把他扒光了，他很瘦，但皮肤下的肌肉和骨架都很漂亮，因为没有肉，所以能看到线条流畅的八块腹肌，她用另一只手摸了一会，手感真好。  
她低头仔细看了看他的他，已经非常硬了，鼓胀着爬满了青筋，尺寸非常令人满意，顶端触感很柔滑，粉红色的。莉莉低下头，轻轻地舔了一下，还好，味道不坏。然后她含住了他，一边吮吸一边用舌头舔着。  
斯内普弓起了腰，又湿又热的感觉简直让他要疯了，他把手指插进她的头发里，已经完全无法思考了。他觉得此刻他可以立刻死去。  
按照媚娃展示在她脑海里的方法，莉莉的手配合着嘴唇一起动作，握住他的分/身上上下下，他的喘息声渐渐粗重了起来，他抓住她的头发，希望她吞得更深一些。  
可她停了下来，一边抚弄着他，一边问，“下午跟我说的话，还算数吗？”  
斯内普睁开眼，想了想是什么话，他说，“是的，算数。”  
“那能跟我立一个牢不可破誓言吗？”她用牙齿轻轻地戳了那敏感的尖端一下，看到他皱起了眉头。  
“可以，我什么都听你的，anything。”他沉迷地看着她，他的感情一直困在他的心里，如今似乎找到了一个出口。  
莉莉脱掉了内裤，跨坐在他身上，用他顶住自己的入口。  
“真乖，给你奖励。”她说。  
然后她压了下去，那硬物艰难地向前推进，莉莉皱起了眉头，这比她想象中疼多了。她搂住他的脖子，咬住嘴唇。  
他也从没有进入过这样狭窄的通道，她疼他也疼，斯内普仰起头寻找着她的嘴唇，莉莉狠狠地咬住他，用力向下压去，让他的柔嫩粗硬突破了那道屏障。  
她倒吸了一口气，僵住不动了，斯内普感觉那里有热乎乎的东西流了出来，带着一股腥甜。  
“莉莉，你流血了……”他用手摸了一下，然后愣了，是啊，她是第一次啊，从吻他，到接下来的一切，她都是第一次，她勇敢地把所有都给了他，给了那么不完美的他，只是为了不让他走到她看不见，追不上的地方。  
“原来你不但是个骗子还是个傻瓜。”莉莉轻吻了他一下，疼痛感已经慢慢减轻了，她适应了他的硕大，开始尝试着把剩下的也吞了进去，火热撑开了层层叠叠的花瓣，镂刻着属于两个人的形状。  
莉莉尝试着动了起来，血混合着润滑发出靡乱的声音，斯内普狠狠地捏住她的腰，这感觉太好他忍不住搂紧她，他们的身体互相摩擦着，敏感包裹着敏感，莉莉终于低声呻/吟了起来。  
那奇妙的感觉似乎不受控制，他们开始只是轻轻地律动，可没有多久就逐渐激烈起来，随着莉莉跳动的身体，那火热的物体抽插的幅度也越来越大，碰撞出声，两个人狂喘着，都在索要更多。  
莉莉脱掉了上身所有的障碍物，让斯内普揉搓着她的丰满，她的滑腻柔软随着身体的起伏摇晃着，她的尖端十分敏感，他揉捏着，她干脆尖叫出声。  
只感觉眼前炸开了一朵金色的烟花，莉莉猛地搂紧斯内普，身体立刻缩紧，斯内普根本受不得这样的绞榨，立刻迸发了出来，两个人同时抱紧对方，直到各自的波浪褪去。  
腿上床上都是白色的液体，莉莉趴在斯内普身上喘气，初次的体验让两个人都有些忘形，她不知道现在几点，他的舍友是不是要回来了。  
“他昨天被游走球打进医疗翼，今晚不会回来。”斯内普在她耳边说，“累了就睡一会。”  
“我还好，”她低声说，那声音出奇地娇柔，让他在她身体里立刻又胀大了起来，莉莉躺在床上搂住斯内普的脖子，腿盘住他的腰，“再来一次？”她眯起眼睛，“我还想要。”  
两个不知餍足的人几乎翻滚了整个晚上，他们从不知对方的身体可以带给自己这么大的乐趣，那些最不经意的触碰和目光接触都能让他们兴奋起来，又开始一波新的欢愉。  
可怜的斯莱特林四柱床，一晚上都在吱嘎乱响。  
凌晨，月亮落下去，太阳还没升起来的时候，莉莉穿好了衣服，“我现在得走了，明天早晨走太显眼了，”她说 。  
“我送你。”斯内普也穿好了袍子，他牵她的手还有些羞腼，却已经舔过她全部的身体了。  
“明天中午吃完饭，别忘了，有求必应屋等着我。”她站在格兰芬多胖夫人画像面前，捏了捏他的脸。  
他点了点头，脸红了。  
“午夜亡灵。”莉莉说出口令。  
“说的就是你，都几点啦，你干脆别回来了，”胖夫人嫌弃地说。  
“幽会去啦，怎么？嫉妒？”莉莉搂住斯内普亲了他一下。  
胖夫人生气地打开了通道，白了莉莉一眼。  
第二天，有求必应屋里，玛丽麦克唐纳拿着自己的魔杖，感觉自己就是个电灯泡。这屋子里只有一张巨大的床，瞎子都知道莉莉进来之前想的什么。她决定做完见证人立刻就撤。  
“你愿意发誓永远不成为黑魔王的手下吗？”  
莉莉站在斯内普的对面，她的绿眸盯着他的黑眼睛，他们俩的眼波纠缠着，比热吻更让人脸红，他们互相握住了对方的右手。  
“我愿意。”斯内普说。  
一道细细的、耀眼的火舌从玛丽麦克唐纳的魔杖里喷了出来，就像一根又红又热的金属丝，缠绕在他们相握的两只手上。  
“你愿意发誓永远不为黑魔王效力，为他提供任何帮助和信息吗？”  
“我愿意。”斯内普说。  
第二道火舌从魔杖里喷了出来，与第一道缠绕在一起，构成一根细细的、闪着红光的链条。  
“你愿意永远追随莉莉伊万斯，绝不背叛她吗？”  
“我愿意。”斯内普看着莉莉的眼睛，声音坚定了很多。  
第三道火舌从魔杖里喷出，与前面那两道交织在一起，紧密地缠绕在他们相握的两只手周围，像一根绳索，像一条喷火的蛇，更像是月老的红线。  
玛丽逃也似的跑了，莉莉坐在床边，对着斯内普招了招手，就算昨天他们已经做过了，但他还是害羞得不敢动。她走过去踮起脚，搂住他的肩膀，“哎呀，怕什么，我会对你负责的。”  
她把他压在床上，抚摸着他微凉柔软的皮肤，在他耳边蛊惑着，“完了之后我带你去级长盥洗室吧，你昨天弄得我全身都是，今天得负责给我洗干净。”他涨红了脸，一个字也说不出来。  
霍格沃兹特快上，斯内普手忙脚乱地推着莉莉，“你应该去级长包厢，啊啊……”莉莉趴在他颈窝里乱啃，“回去你来找我，佩妮跟朋友旅行去了，我一个人睡。”  
“你爸爸发现会打死我的。”  
“那我去找你。”她把手塞进他的衬衣下面。  
“不行，蜘蛛尾巷不安全，我去找你，我去找你……”他喘着气，“你快走吧……”  
“不许失约哦。”莉莉整理了一下衣服，出包厢前给了他一个Wink。  
她拨弄了一下长长的红发，那一缕银丝在她的发间闪闪发光，整辆车的男生在她经过的时候都忍不住看她一眼，她目不转睛地走向级长包厢，暑假啊，她舔了舔了嘴唇，西弗牌冰淇淋的味道一定很好。


End file.
